Right Here For You
by lagseeing1123
Summary: One rainy afternoon, Kiba finds himself in a park where Naruto, the only person he's ever fallen for is sitting on a swing and drenched to the bones after being dumped by his boyfriend on his birthday. Now what would Kiba do? Should he help him get back with his ex or maybe take this opportunity to finally make Naruto his? Rated M. Yaoi. KibaNaru. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

One rainy afternoon, Kiba finds himself in a park where Naruto, the only person he's ever fallen for is sitting on a swing and drenched to the bones after being dumped by his boyfriend on his birthday. Now what would Kiba do? Help him get back with his ex or take this opportunity to finally make Naruto his? Rated M. Yaoi. KibaNaru. Lemon in later chapters.

Right Here For You

Kiba never expected that it would rain this day and especially not this hard. It was a downpour that soaked the ground to the bones and there was only one other person that was also walking outside like he was. He had no choice really. His car broke down three days ago and using a motorbike in this weather was wishing for death.

So armed only with his reliable grey jacket, a sturdy umbrella and a backpack for where he would place the dog food, he walked his way to the pet store which sold the specific kibble that his dog Akamaru preferred to eat. Why did they have to run out of it this day instead of when it's sunny? Why couldn't the rain just stop falling when it's been doing so since before the sun rose? It's already around 4 in the afternoon, give it a rest sky. But it wasn't like it was gonna listen to him.

It took him just nearly 10 minutes to reach the store which was located in the center of the town, just around Konoha park. The store owner was a man around his late fifties whom Kiba knew since he was just a little kid. Kiba only had to say 5 kilos and the old man already knew which. The man however asked why only 5 kilos because usually he would buy at least 50 kilos but he said that his car was for repairs.

After paying for the kibble which was already placed in a waterproof plastic bag, he placed it in his backpack. As for why he brought the backpack, it was because it was easier to carry it on his back than his hand, moreso when it was hard enough to control the umbrella with just one hand.

Facing the door, he gave a sigh as his shoulders slumped with the knowledge of having to walk under the heavy rain again. The bottom of his pants and shoes were already soaked and definitely have to be washed once he gets home. A nice warm bath would also be nice.

When he was out of the store, he walked down the sidewalk back home with only the thought of the rain but he didn't expect that some indifferent driver would zoom past near him and splash him with water that reached up until his waist.

"What the..." He immediately looked to the car's direction but it showed no intention of stopping to apologize. "You son of a bitch! Fuck you!" He flipped the finger to its direction and growled in utmost contempt. Realizing that it was the only thing he could do, but hoping that the fucktard heard his over the top voice, he looked down and inspected how much of his clothes were drenched.

His body shivered and formed goosebumps all over when he finally took notice of how cold it was. At least the backpack was safe and he didn't bring his phone or else it would have been broken by getting drenched. Not wanting to experience the same fate again, he looked at the road and checked for any incoming cars, keeping his ears alert. And that was when he saw a man in orange sitting on a swing at the park on the other side of the road. WIth huge curiosity as to why the heck someone would want to subject themselves in such a harsh weather, he took a few seconds to take a closer look at the man. Despite the blur the rain gave, his eyes grew wide as soon as he realized who it was.

"Naruto." he whispered. He quickly checked the road again for cars and when he found none, he ran across the street to the direction of the man.

"Naruto! Naruto!" he called out but he seemed to have not heard him. The ground in the park was already muddy but he didn't care and ran across it until he reached Naruto who was looking down at the ground.

When Kiba came into view in front of Naruto, he finally looked up and his deep blue eyes met with Kiba's.

"Ki-kiba?" he asked, as if doubting if it was really the Inuzuka who was in front of him or just a hallucination. Kiba didn't fail to notice the tremble in his voice. He was shivering. His usual spiky blond hair was soaked and down, covering most of his face.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here? You're gonna freeze to death." Kiba scolded him with concern. He quickly stepped closer so that he can cover both of them with his umbrella. "Come on, let's get out of this rain."

Kiba took hold of Naruto's forearm and tugged on him to ask him to stand up but he was met with resistance from him.

"Naruto."

"Just leave me here Kiba." said the blond in a very defeated voice. He was staring down at the ground refusing to meet the brunet's eyes.

"I'm not leaving you here. We need to get you home, to somewhere warm. Now stand up already." Kiba insisted and pulled harder, succeeding in lifting Naruto up from the swing. He was larger than Naruto, had a more muscular build and if he wanted he could just carry Naruto out of the rain if it came to that point.

"Let me go Kiba." Naruto grunted as he struggled to take off Kiba's grip on his forearm.

"No I'm not letting you- whoa!" Kiba shouted in surprise when Naruto's left arm swung towards him and luckily he was able to dodge from it, barely. "Naruto, what the heck!"

Another swing of his arm came after the miss but Kiba decided to stop it then and there. He let go of the hold of his umbrella and grabbed Naruto's other arm.

"Would you stop acting like a child." Kiba ordered with a very commanding voice and beginning annoyance. After a few seconds, Naruto stopped struggling to get free.

"Please, let go of me Kiba. Leave me here." Naruto said softly, almost impossible to hear with the pouring rain. Kiba didn't let go but he loosened his grip a bit. He didn't have a clue what was going on. He didn't even know what to say. All he knew was he needed to get Naruto out of the rain. But then he heard sniffs.

Naruto was crying.

Why would he be crying?

"Hey, what's wrong?" he finally asked. He didn't get an answer. He took his hands off Naruto's forearm and placed them on his shoulders.

"Naruto, come on. Tell me." he begged him. It was beginning to pain him seeing the blond in this state. Why wouldn't it hurt him, when the man he loves was crying right in front of him and he didn't even know why and what he could do to stop it.

"He broke up with me." Naruto finally answered, his voice cracking. "Sasuke broke up with me. On my birthday."

Kiba's eyes grew wide upon hearing that. That bastard. Why the hell would he do something like that, especially to someone like Naruto?

Kiba of course knew it was Naruto's birthday. There was nothing more he'd want than to spend the day with him. However that's impossible as it was Sasuke who's dating the blond. Kiba knew Naruto was supposed to be on a date with Sasuke and so that was why it shocked him so much to see Naruto in the park and under the rain.

Kiba could only clench his teeth and his fists. Right then he wanted so bad to smack the heck out of Sasuke. He knew how much in love Naruto was with him and that was why even if he was in love with Naruto, he let him be with Sasuke even if it pained him to see them together.

And now they've broken up. He wasn't even sure what to feel about it. The old him would probably be rejoicing hearing the news as he would now have a chance with Naruto, to show him why he was better than Sasuke. But right now, seeing Naruto devastated was not something he wanted to witness.

He was lost in thought so much he failed to realize soon that he was also already soaked. He never did raise his umbrella up and his jacket was not waterproof. They couldn't stay here any longer.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." he whispered as he pulled him closer by the head, his hand finding its way to his back and began to rub on it, doing his best to comfort his best friend. He's never held Naruto like this before, never been given the chance but it was on instinct. Naruto held tightly on Kiba and buried his head on his shoulder.

"I don't want him to go Kiba. I love him so much."

"I know. I know." the brunet whispered back, even if hearing those words felt like bullets to his stomach. "But first, let's get you to somewhere warm. My place is just a few blocks away. You can tell me what happened."

Naruto didn't answer immediately and it even made Kiba think that he might not have heard him. However after about half a minute, Naruto finally responded.

"Okay."

...

The walk to Kiba's place was silent except for the rain. Kiba didn't want to initiate a conversation after learning what happened. He can ask that after Naruto's in a better and warmer state.

As to why Kiba led themselves to his house's direction, it was because Naruto's place was farther and he didn't want the blond to be spending more time under the rain. It wasn't like he could take a taxi as no one would want to cater to two wet people, not to mention that their town didn't really have much transportation like that.

When they finally reached Kiba's place, the brunet asked for Naruto to stay at the porch while he fished for his keys. For all he knew Naruto might bolt away from him if he let his guard down.

Kiba found the key in just a few seconds and opened the door, immediately being greeted by his very hungry dog Akamaru. The excited canine leapt for Kiba and licked him furiously on the cheeks and then retreated when he realized Kiba was soaking wet. Then when he looked around he noticed the person behind Kiba and recognized him immediately. He barked at him as if to say hello. Naruto on the other hand, could only reply with a forced greeting.

"Hi uhm, Akamaru." he said almost in a whisper. The large white dog noticed the downed mood of the blond and tilted his head as if to ask him why he was feeling that way.

"Okay Akamaru. Time to go back to the kitchen. Wait for me there." Kiba ordered the dog and with a few hand gestures, Akamaru ran back inside the house and in the kitchen.

The two of them were soaked and Kiba knew that his rug wouldn't prevent the floor from getting wet too so he decided that he'll just mop it after he took a bath.

"Uhm, Naruto. Let's get inside."

"Kiba... I probably shouldn't. I'll get your floors wet." Naruto reasoned out.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that so don't think about it. You need to get a warm bath right now and dry clothes so get inside now before I have to drag you." Kiba commanded. Naruto however pretended he didn't hear him and stayed in his place. Kiba sighed at his stubborness and took his arm without warning and as promised dragged him inside.

"Kiba, wa-wait. I'll get your flo-..."

"Naruto!" Kiba warned and looked Naruto straight in the eye. Realizing he had no other choice, Naruto yielded.

"Okay, okay. You can let go of my arm now."

"You'll get inside?"

"I will."

Kiba looked at him studyingly, looking to see if he was serious about it or not. He decided that the blond meant it this time.

This wasn't the first time Naruto's been to Kiba's house before. They were childhood friends and Naruto has had countless of sleepovers here before. He knew the house inside out and so he didn't have trouble following Kiba to the front of the bathroom on the first floor. After reaching the bathroom, Kiba opened the door for him and told him to wait there while he gets a fresh towel and some clothes to wear.

Kiba quickly ran upstairs to his room, doing his best to ignore the fact he was splattering water all over the house. He got a grey v-neck shirt, black and red basketball shorts, boxers and a bath towel. Done with that he ran back down the stairs, careful not slip and hoped Naruto was still there.

To his relief the blond was there waiting for him. He handed him the articles of clothing and told him to just leave his wet clothes on the rack. Before he left Naruto alone, he instructed him to see him either in the living room or the kitchen once he was done. And so he was about to leave but Naruto grabbed him by his forearm. He turned around to face Naruto.

"Kiba... thank you." Naruto said in a whisper, looking at the arm of Kiba that he was holding as he was unable to look him in the eye.

"Don't mention it." Kiba smirked. "Now get under that hot shower and I'll see you later."

"Okay." And Naruto closed the bathroom door.

Kiba gave a big sigh after that. He never expected for something like this to happen. He's never seen Naruto look so devastated before and he didn't expect it would be because of him being dumped on his birthday.

He tried to shrug off the thought, remembering he had other things he should do first, like feeding Akamaru. He figured he should probably take a bath first too but then from the corner of his eyes he saw Akamaru impatiently waiting for his food.

He decided to go through with that first and took the bag of dog food inside the soaked backpack. Thankfully the kibble was completely dry and he had no problem giving it finally for Akamaru, the reason he went out in the first place. After that he quickly went back to his room and got his own set of dry clothes and went inside the bathroom upstairs. He'll meet Naruto downstairs after he takes a bath too, a quick one at that.

And hopefully Naruto will enlighten him to what happened between him and Sasuke.

TBC.

A/N:

So this will be my next KibaNaru multichapter story. It's not going to be a long one and I hope this only takes not more than 5 chapters.

Actually this was supposed to be a one-shot I ought to post last October 2016. Yeah, almost two years ago for trueimpa as a gift fic. I've written up until the part where Kiba ran towards Naruto and then stopped there, realizing this was too angsty for a birthday fic. I ended up thinking of something else and out came 'The Best Birthday Gift', a fluff KibaNaru story and also 'Naruto's Birthday Surprise', a NaruSasu lemon fic all in the same day.

For my KibaNaruKiba fan followers, hopefully I hear from you by leaving a review. Do you think this story has potential? Should I continue? Expectations? The reviews give the motivation and drive to write the next chapter so don't be shy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dining room was quiet except for the sound of the heavy rain. On one side of the circular table sat Naruto, now warm and dressed in the set of clothes Kiba gave to him. Kiba on the other hand was busy getting the kettle from the stove as he held two large cup ramens in one arm. He made sure to finish his bath way before Naruto because he was not letting him escape without telling him what happened earlier that day with Sasuke.

Kiba set one of the cups of ramen for Naruto and poured the boiling water in it, doing the same for his own. He knew that ramen is Naruto's favorite food in the universe and if there's anything that can help cheer him up, it would be that and not to mention they definitely needed something warm after trudging through that downpour.

They needed at least 4 minutes for the instant noodles to cook and in that time, Kiba just stared at Naruto not knowing how or if he should even start asking about what happened. Naruto didn't look like he wanted to talk and instead only faced down on the table, looking at the ramen until it cooked.

After around a minute of no words exchanged, Kiba took the plastic fork that came along with the cup and began to stir the noodles, checking to see when they'll be ready to eat. He wasn't that much of a fan of ramen, preparing his own only so Naruto wouldn't have to eat his alone. What he really wanted to do was ask why Sasuke broke up with Naruto and leave him as devastated as that.

When he deemed the noodles cooked enough, he began to eat hoping Naruto would do the same. From the corner of his eye it looked like Naruto was debating whether or not he should eat it, reaching for the fork and then retrieving his hand back. It took a while but in the end his love of ramen proved stronger than his downed state.

The two ate their instant ramen in silence, Kiba giving glances at Naruto to check for any signs that he was ready to speak up. He saw none and Naruto made it look like he was too focused on eating. Kiba thought it best then to just wait until the both of them finished. It didn't take too long.

"Naruto..." he finally spoke up. He took a deep breath and hoped that nothing he says would make things worse. "You know that I don't want to force you to tell me anything. It's just, I'm your bestfriend and I care about you a lot. I've never seen you like this before. I don't know how much or if what I'm suspecting is true but I do feel things have not been the way they used to be between you and Sasuke and if you ever need someone to hear you out, I'm just here. If there's anyway I can help, just tell me."

Kiba sat still and waited for Naruto's response, which surprisingly came sooner than he expected.

"Thank you Kiba. I'm glad to hear that you're here for me. I wanna tell you what happened but I don't even know where to start. it's just... so unexpected you know? And yet now that I think about it, I ask myself why I didn't even see it coming?" Naruto said, his voice shaky and sounding like he'd crumble any moment.

Hearing that, Kiba was not so surprised when Naruto said that he should have been more wary. He may not know what's really going on between Naruto and Sasuke that much but he somewhat had an idea that things were shaky, out of place. Just the past month Naruto has called him around 6 times to ask if he wanted to hang out and that was so unusual because ever since Naruto and Sasuke got together, he'd be lucky to hang out with his best friend for twice a month. It didn't tell him that there was something bad going on between the two but still it made him wonder although Naruto never told him anything bad happening before.

"What did he say to you?" Kiba asked.

"He said... he just said he can't keep up with our relationship anymore. That it would be better if we'd never... if we'd never got together from the start." And that was when Naruto's voice choked and he could hear the beginning of a sob. It was a sight Kiba wished he'd never see.

"What? But why?"

"Because of basketball." whispered the blond.

"Basketball?" Kiba's eyes blinked, sat there dumbfounded after hearing the reason from Naruto.

'He broke up with him because of basketball?'

"He said his career was on the line, that I... that I'd only be in the way." Naruto clarified. It took a moment but Kiba finally had an idea as to what this could all be about. But if the reason that Kiba suspected was the real one, then that has got to be the stupidest thing he'll ever hear.

"WHAT?! Why the hell would he break up with you for that? What is he crazy?" Kiba couldn't help but raise his voice after hearing the stupid reason for why Naruto was in this state. "You've been dating each other for 4 years, since senior high and he broke up with you because of that?"

"Kiba..." Naruto called out, shocked to see his best friend reacting this way. Hearing Naruto call out to him managed to calm the brunet down a bit.

"Sorry, it's just... I can't believe it. What else did he say?"

"He told me I'd be a distraction. That there was no point being with me if we couldn't even go out publicly as a couple. He's going to play in the NBA two weeks from now, said it would ruin him if anything slips about him being gay."

"No point being with you?" And then Kiba's eyes looked almost like it caught fire. For the most of his high school and college life, all he thought about was getting the chance for Naruto to be with him. He had to watch from the sidelines as Sasuke became what he should have been, thinking about how lucky he was that Naruto was his and then now he hears that the bastard said that there was no point in all of that?

"After everything you've done for him? Helping him practice every chance you've got, agreeing to keep your relationship a secret for his career, attending all the games he played in high school and college ball, even going with him in draft night when he was selected by the Warriors? After all that he's willing to end it with you just so you wouldn't get in his way? Because he's afraid of his secret of being gay to be exposed?"

Kiba demanded an answer. From Sasuke more than anything else. Naruto just sat there unable to respond, taken aback by Kiba's explosion. He's never seen Kiba this angry before, and especially not for something that's not directly affecting him.

"Damn it Naruto, and he had nerve to tell this to you on your birthday. Jashin, why this day when it's supposed to be your special day?" Kiba sighed and laid back on his chair. "Why would he even think about it?"

Silence fell between them once again. Naruto didn't know what to say. He couldn't even fully grasp why this was happening between them so suddenly. He'd think it was because of Sasuke's explanation but deep inside his mind was also thinking of a lot of things that may have caused this.

He started having doubts upon himself.

Was there something he did wrong? Did Sasuke fall out of love with him? Was he not enough? Was there another person involved?

A lot of questions with no answers. He should have asked them from Sasuke and yet he wasn't able to. Sasuke didn't even let him.

He tried to recall the things that happened between them in the past month. Were the less frequent texts and calls from Sasukeba foreboding of this event? Was him not even being able to remember the last time Sasuke tell him he loves him a sign? Was Sasuke declining most of his offers to join him in practice meant that they were in fact slowly falling apart?

Why was it that he was only realizing this now? Why didn't he know?

He needed to know why.

"Naruto?" Kiba called out in a very concerned voice, breaking Naruto from his neverending thoughts. The blond looked up to face him, looking at him as if to ask him for answers. Kiba however didn't have it for him. Only questions were in Kiba's mind just as him.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked. "Were you even able to ask him to reconsider? Did you agree to break up with him?"

"I didn't agree to break up with him Kiba. Why would I? It's the last thing I want." Naruto responded, this time with emotion in his voice. It made Kiba scoff himself for even asking that.

"I can't remember much of what happened. It's my birthday. We decided to just spend time in his apartment and watch movies while we cuddled on the couch. Everything looked so fine. Then when the second movie finished, Sasuke said we needed to talk. And from there he told me that he... that he was breaking up with me. For a moment i thought he was joking but then he started telling me he was serious and that it would be better for the both of us. He said something about basketball and ending our relationship was the only way to go. I knew I tried to convince him otherwise, that there were things we could do about it but he didn't even look like he wanted to listen. He looked so cold to me. He's never looked at me that way before Kiba. Like he didn't even care about what I feel. He didn't even feel like the Sasuke I know."

As Naruto spoke about what happened earlier, Kiba listened intently. Though even when Naruto told him that, things were still too vague. He knew Sasuke. He knew that the incoming NBA player was all about Naruto, despite the fact that they hid it from public very well. Kiba was one of the few people Naruto has told about in terms of his secret relationship. Even he couldn't imagine things would turn out like this.

In truth, he couldn't deny that there was that part of him that wished Naruto and Sasuke would part, that their secret would somehow be outed or that one of them would be tired from all of the hiding. He hoped it would be Naruto who would one day end things up so that he would be there to pick him up when he's down. Make him finally his.

But now that it happened, he was confused about his feelings. There was that part of him, the immature part that's glad the two have broken up but that part of him wasn't the one that showed once he learned it was Sasuke who ended things up.

It was anger. He was so angry that Sasuke did such a thing to Naruto, the one who loves him so much, who's done so much for him, the one who couldn't go a conversation without mentioning Sasuke's name that it hurt Kiba everytime Naruto would say his name.

Sasuke's his rival. He wanted nothing more than to have a chance to finally be with Naruto and yet seeing him like this, the only thing he wanted to happen was to not see Naruto in such pain. For the break up to just not have happened and for Naruto to be with the love of his life once more.

Even if that man wasn't him.

"I don't wanna lose him Kiba. I love him so much. It can't end this way. I don't even know why this happened? Have I done something wrong? Does he not feel the same way he used to about me? I just... I need to know Kiba. Why now? Why so sudden? Why is this for the better? Because this is NOT better for me Kiba!" Naruto shouted as tears fell down his cheeks. He slammed his fists down on the table and it knocked the cup of ramen on his side, making the remaining broth spill over the edge of the table.

The hurt, the building anger. It felt almost tangible as it emanated from Naruto. Kiba wished he knew what to do for Naruto to not be like this. He just wanted it to stop. To at least calm him down.

"I understand Naruto. Just... I'm not sure what to say really. I've never been in this situation before. I don't know Sasuke that much but you're right. It's not better no matter what he said. Things are not yet done between the two of you unless you decide that. Talk to him Naruto, let him explain himself better and tell him your side. Maybe he just wasn't thinking. You know him, he has a lot of expectations. Maybe he's just afraid?"

"I already asked for a better explanation Kiba. He wouldn't give me one. I begged him to tell me and he just ignored me. I was holding him tightly asking him to not do it but he only pushed me away. He looked at me with dead eyes and told me again that it's over. His voice, I felt like I had no hope. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away from his apartment out in the rain and I didn't even realize I was already in the park until I was almost out of breath. I didn't eveb realize until then that I was already soaked and cold but it didn't matter to me. I sat on the swing and tried to put my mind to what happened, trying to make any sense of it until you came and brought me here."

Kiba sighed. Things were a lot to take in. He's never dealt with this situation before, probably because he's never dated someone since he was a junior. And for that, their relationship was nothing serious and break up was mutual. One factor being Kiba realizing his being gay. Slowly he stood up from his chair, got the sponge near the sink and proceeded to clean up the spilled broth on the table.

"Just talk to him again Naruto." Kiba said as he finished up the cleaning. "Today, tomorrow it's up to you. Just don't delay it too much cause we both know Sasuke's gonna be out of this town in a few days. He'll be busy with the start of the season. And by the time he returns, you may not be able to fix things up anymore."

"I know Kiba. I'll try."

"Don't. There is no try. Just do it."

"Did you just pull off a Yoda quote?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Kiba said, realizing it just then.

"Hehe. Didn't expect that from you." Naruto chuckled slightly which was a good sign for Kiba. Maybe his mood will change, at least for now.

"I didn't expect that too but I'm just telling you, do it, not just try." Kiba said, looking straight in Naruto's eyes.

"I will."

"Good." And Kiba turned away to go back to the direction of the sink until Naruto stopped him by calling out his name.

"And Kiba?"

"Yeah?" the brunet turned around.

"Thanks. You know, for taking me home with you. I'd probably be dead from hypothermia if you hadn't found me, and I'd be feeling a lot worse."

"Well, what are friends for?" Kiba smiled. "Now why don't you wait for me in the living room while I clean up here. We could play some video games until the rain stops."

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that."

TBC.

A/N:

That's chapter 2 for now. Thanks for all the feedback I received from the first chapter (10 of them and 6 of those from very familar readers). It made me really happy to know you guys are looking forward to this story that I decided to prioritize writing the 2nd chapter of this story before I write the latest chap for Soul Insert. I told you that reviews are my motivation so I hope you leave down your thoughts on this chapter too. It has been more than a year since my last multichap KibaNaru 'The Internship Syndrome' was completed and a lot has been requesting me to write a new one. For trueimpa, I hope you've already seen this upload cause this is the one-shot originally a gift fic for you although it turned to a multichap.

Story might look like a SasuNaru at the moment but don't worry guys, KibaNaru will prevail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Damn it Sasuke, please pick up."

Kiba could only look at Naruto sitting on the couch as he dialed for around the 7th time, waiting for Sasuke to pick up his call. He could faintly hear the automated voice response from Naruto's phone telling him that the other side of the line may either be unattended or out of range.

Naruto pressed the redial button once again as soon as he heard the automated voice while Kiba was finding it pointless to keep on trying to call Sasuke. It was him who told Naruto to call him as soon as he can but right now the Uchiha was either not aware of the ringing of his phone or that he was purposely ignoring it. The latter more likely, Kiba thought.

"Come on!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise on the other end. "He rejected the call. Kiba, he's getting my call and now he rejected it."

That didn't look good. Now it was sure that Sasuke was purposely avoiding Naruto's call. Naruto tried to redial it but then the automated voice now informed that the number cannot be reached.

"He shut his phone down." Naruto told Kiba. The brunet could see the hurt on his face showing once again. He couldn't blame him though cause that's definitely what one would expect from someone who's been dumped and blocked from communication, on their birthday even more.

"What do I do now Kiba? Sasuke doesn't wanna talk to me. I don't even know where he is right now."

"Well, he knows your number. That's why he wouldn't answer. Maybe he doesn't wanna talk to you right now."

"But I need to talk to him. This is our relationship at stake! Like you said, I can't waste anymore time before this turns into something that can't be fixed."

"Naruto, calm down okay. I'll think of something." Kiba assured him. "I'll try calling him. He doesn't know my number so maybe he'll pick it up."

"I don't think that will work Kiba. Sasuke doesn't share his cell number to just anyone. And he doesn't answer calls if he doesn't know the number either."

"I should have expected that. He's not the most social peraon I know." Kiba sighed. He could always try but from Naruto's lack of enthusiasm on the idea, he probably was certain of the call not being answered.

"What about his parents, or his brother?"

"I don't have his parents' numbers. And besides, his parents doesn't even know he's gay and that we're..." Naruto stopped. It was just too hard for him. He couldn't say that they were already over. It was just hard to accept it happening all of a sudden.

"And his brother?"

"Itachi? I don't have his number but maybe I can send him a message on FB."

"He knows that you and Sasuke..."

"He does. Sasuke trusts his brother and Itachi's been very supportive. I'll try that now."

Naruto went back to his phone and just as he said he would, he sent a message to Itachi asking him if he knew where he was. He just mentioned there were some complications in their relationahip and that Sasuke wouldn't answer his calls. Hopefully Itachi will answer soon.

Being in Messenger Naruto saw Sasuke's name. He decided that maybe he should try and write something. Maybe Sasuke just didn't want to talk with him at the moment but he would read a text message.

The sight that appeared next to him surprised him. He was blocked. By Sasuke.

Naruto began to shake his head. Everything was just happening too fast. Sasuke has cut connections with him even in the social app. It was only him that Sasuke was friends with in FB and that account he made was as private as could be, even having a fake name so only Naruto would find him. But now the 'Add Friend' button was there and he could't get a glimpse of the profile except for the public stuff like that display picture of a raven.

Sasuke not only broke up with him. He was pushing him away from his life, all in a single day. Without warning, without explanations, without even giving him a chance.

Naruto curled up on his seat, letting head rest on his knees. Minute by minute reality was dawning upon him. One by one the events were showing him that indeed, Sasuke didn't want him anymore and that they were over.

Kiba watched as Naruto sulked down on the couch. He debated whether he should go up to him or give him space but in the end he decided to sit next to him. He placed a hand on his back and gently rubbed him.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." he said softly to him.

"I hope so Kiba... but right now I'm not so sure."

"You've dated since senior high, been friends for who knows how long. Whatever went through Sasuke's head to decide on suddenly breaking up with you, I'm sure there's an explanation."

"There won't be an explanation if I can't even talk to him."

"Maybe he's just not ready to talk. Give it a day or two, maybe he'll talk to you."

"That's a 'maybe'."

Kiba sighed. Deep down he didn't want to be looking like he was defending Sasuke, because he didn't. He just wanted to cheer Naruto up a bit and not leave him so down. Naruto was being pessimistic though and it wasn't like Kiba could promise him anything.

"Hey, you wanna play some games? You know, take your mind off this for a bit. We can play some shooter games and let out your emoti-" Kiba suggested but he was cut off by Naruto.

"I'm not in the mood Kiba. I just... wanna go home."

"I suppose that can't be helped. Are your parents home?"

"They should be around this time"

"I'll call you a cab then. My car's been rebellious since three days ago."

And so Kiba called for a cab which arrived in a little more than 5 minutes. The rain was still heavy so the cab was necessary. He packed Naruto's wet clothes inside a plastic bag and accompanied him to the cab. Naruto went inside and Kiba paid the driver in advance before Naruto could initiate.

"Text me later when you get home." Kiba instructed as he looked at Naruto through the open window.

"I will."

"And don't do anything stupid."

"Kiba, I won't okay. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm your bestfriend, it's my job to look after you." Kiba reminded him. "I'll see on Monday at school."

"Yeah. See you Kiba." And with that the cab zoomed off, disappearing in the heavy downpour. Kiba stood there beside the road for a few more seconds, heavy in thoughts. With this turn of events, what was going to happen next?

He felt so conflicted. There it was, the chance to finally confess to his best friend about his true feelings for him and yet there was this little part that wanted to do what it can for the sake of Naruto's happiness.

...

At school, two weeks later.

It was lunch and Kiba just got out of his Canine Anatomy laboratory class where they had to handle and identify the different bones of different breeds of dogs. Not just casts, they were real preserved bones. They were even shown a skeleton of a thylacine, the extinct marsupial with canine-like structural anatomy.

It was also a Monday and that meant Naruto would also have just come out of his own class and they'll be eating together at lunch. Being in a large university, the cafeteria can sometimes be, well actually most of the time be crowded this time of the day. It was better to go out and eat some place else but he could only decide upon that once he meets with Naruto.

Kiba searched around the area, looking for that blond hair with a matching orange shirt as Naruto would usually wear. It didn't take too long as he saw him already standing in line at the stall that served different Japanese-style rice meals..

"Yo Naruto, wazzup?"

"Oh, hey Kiba." he replied without as much enthusiasm as he normally would. Kiba expected it because it has already been two weeks and Naruto was still unable to contact Sasuke. Even Itachi couldn't make him talk to Naruto. The elder Uchiha was apologetic about their situation but he said he didn't want to interfere with what Sasuke was doing. He regrettedly informed Naruto that Sasuke specifically instructed him not to meddle with the situation. Itachi didn't even tell Naruto what Sasuke was thinking about.

"Still no contact with him?" Kiba asked, his voice soft spoken, trying to sympathize.

"No." Naruto answered, just as Kiba thought. He decided not to inquire further and just wait until they get to their table. He ordered gyuudon as well, served with extra meat. After getting their orders, he followed Naruto as he went out of the building and sat at one of the tables that were under the gigantic trees inside the campus. It was less crowded outside, and the air was more fresh.

Naruto began to eat as soon as he set the food on the table and Kiba soon followed. The aura between them was unfamiliar. Kiba didn't know when to speak up. Starting a conversation with Naruto seemed to be the easiest thing to do and yet even after two weeks since Sasuke dumping him, he could still feel how depressed Naruto was feeling.

It was more than expected. If there's anyone else who know how much deeply in love his bestfriend was with Sasuke, it could only be Kiba. But he hated that this was what was becoming of Naruto. Before the break-up, Naruto would often asked if they could hang out because of how busy Sasuke was but now that he's gone, it was Naruto himself who declined Kiba's offer to do some stuff together, and maybe help Naruto to not think so much about what happened.

"Hey, you don't have class the whole day tomorrow right?" Kiba asked out of the blue. Naruto slowly looked up to face him. It took him a few seconds to answer, conflicted on whether he should answer Kiba honestly or lie about having some stuff to do the next day. Naruto already knew Kiba was gonna ask him if they could hang out but Naruto didn't feel like doing so.

"I uh... have something to do tomorrow." Naruto told him. Kiba noticed the hesitation and knew that Naruto was lying and purposely trying to avoid him.

"Come on. I know your schedule. You don't have classes tomorrow. Tell me the truth. Do you really have anything important to do tomorrow?"

"Why do you even ask?"

"You've been avoiding me the past two weeks. Sure we eat lunch whenever our schedules permit but you're always saying you're busy when I ask you if we could do something together."

"I'm not avoiding you Kiba." Naruto denied. Kiba sighed. He knew Naruto was lying. And he knew the reason why.

"Naruto, I understand. You want to be alone for now, because of Sasuke. But you know as your bestfriend I can't just sit here and let you go through this on your own. You don't even look like the Naruto I know. Heck, you're eating gyuudon instead of ramen."

"You don't understand how I'm feeling right now. You've never had someone you love leave you all of a sudden. I can't even talk to him Kiba. I've tried everything I could. The basketball season's already started and Sasuke will be hopping from place to place to play professional basketball while I stay here all alone."

"You don't have to be alone you know. I'm always right here for you." Kiba said, sincerely. Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing that. It was just in the way Kiba said it, Naruto suddenly felt something different about it.

"Wh-why are you saying stuff like that? Come on man, you're creeping me out." Naruto stuttered out in asking. It was only then Kiba realized what he said. He supposed he must have said what he trully felt and not cover it up with some otner words.

How Kiba wished he would be able to just say what he trully wanted to say. Where there would be no repercussions with his choice of words. What he wanted was just to let Naruto know, he'll be always here for him. Not just because he's his friend but because Kiba felt something far more than friendship with him.

Right now though, he still couldn't.

"Because you're my best friend. And I'm your best friend." Kiba said, even though the words hurt him. "We stick together through tough times. I don't wanna see my best friend sulking 'cause it makes me feel bad too."

Naruto stayed silent upon hearing that. He looked down on his gyuudon and resumed eating it. Kiba followed him and continued with his own. Their conversation didn't resume until both of them have finished their food to which Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Kiba, thanks." he said softly but Kiba heard it nonetheless.

"Don't mention it." Kiba chuckled. "By the way, I've managed to get Lee, Kankuro, Ten-Ten and Ino to play badminton this afternoon. I told them you will also be going."

"What?!" Naruto sat up in surprise. "I never said anything about playing badminton. And this is the first time I've heard of this. Why the heck would you tell them i'm joining?"

"Because you're coming whether you like it or not."

"Who's gonna make me?"

"I will. Come on, it's been ages since we've hung out, especially with our friends. You said you're not avoiding me right? So meet me at the parking lot when you finish your 1-4 PM class. I'll finish just about the same time and we can drive to the sports center." Kiba instructed.

"Why didn't ask me if I wanted to in the first place?"

"'Cause you probably wouldn't have agreed to join."

"I didn't even bring appropriate clothes." Naruto mentioned, trying to give an excuse so he didn't have to go.

"You're already wearing running shoes but don't worry 'cause I've brought extra clothes you can borrow, plus my other racket." Kiba informed him. He's thought of this plan two days ago and he was well prepared. Naruto made a pouting face.

"There's no way out of this for me right?" the blond said defeated, his shoulders hunching down.

"Nope." Kiba smiled.

"Alright. I'll be there after class."

"I look forward to it."

TBC

A/N: Short chapter. 3 months of no update. Finding it hard to write this story. Sidetracked by many other stuff I have to do.

I will finish this story. I just can't rush it. I'll write when I can and when I get inspiration and organize the flow of the story that's in my head. Problem is I'm always thinking about the middle to the end part of the story and not what's supposed to happen next. Like I wanna skip and just write the climax part. But I can't do that.

And to be honest, one reason I got sidetracked is because I decided to give some focus on Wattpad. Now I'm rewriting 'Go Out With Me', my 2nd KibaNaru novel here in FanFiction and posting it there on Wattpad. I've changed the names of the characters and some details but storywise it's still the original Go Out With Me. Naruto's name is Nathan Maelstrom, Kiba's Kyle Roberts, Hinata's Hailey Hughes and Sasuke will be Seth Walton. If in any case you know someone who loves gay stories but cannot relate to Naruto characters, it would do me a favor if you can recommend them my work at Wattpad. I have the same name there, lagseeing1123.

Until next time. Soon. Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kiba was sitting in one of the benches in the large hallway. The time was currently half past 3 in the afternoon and he has been sitting there since his class ended a little after 3. He knew that Naruto's class ends at 4 so it was better to be there to wait for him early, or else lose him if they decided to dismiss earlier. While Naruto might have said that he would meet Kiba in the parking lot, Kiba knew there was a huge chance Naruto might ditch him. So there he was waiting for him to come out the classroom so that he can drag him to the badminton court he reserved.

And just as his hunch told him, he saw the door open with the students coming out one by one. It wasn't that hard to spot Naruto with his blond hair and loud orange shirt. When Naruto turned to his direction he was surprised, but Kiba just gave a smirk.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't we supposed to meet in the parking lot?" Naruto asked.

"My class ended early too, so I thought I should just wait here." was the simple reply Kiba gave.

"You just wanted to make sure I don't ditch you, right?"

"That? Of course not. You already said you were gonna join. And I know you don't go back on your word."

"And I wasn't planning on ditching, in case that's what you really think despite that fake innocent looking face you've got over there."

Kiba just chuckled. He got figured out so easily. But anyway, all is good because Naruto was definitely joining them. It's been a long time since he played some sports activity with him.

"Come on then, let's go."

"Okay."

The two of them walked to the parking lot where Kiba's car, now fixed at last, was waiting. They saw Ino and Ten Ten sitting on one of the benches, waiting for them.

"Hey there Naruto!" Ino greeted him as the two of them closed in. She had a long platinum blond hair tied in a ponytail. She was what one would call hot and sexy. "It's been a long time since we've played together, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose." came the unsure reply from the blond boy.

"We've already bought water and sports drinks." Ten Ten informed them, showing the paper bags she held on both hands. Ten Ten was a martial arts enthusiast and specialist. She had her brunet hair tied up in two buns. "Kankurou and Lee are already in the sports center since they're classrooms are near that area."

"Nice. Well then, everyone hop in my car." Kiba said. Naruto took shotgun and the girls sat on the back. The sports center was at a minimum a 20 minute walk because of how big the university was so that's why they had to ride there.

…

The sports center was a very large building that was 10 stories high. The 1st and 2nd floors houses an Olympic sized swimming pool. The 3rd to 5th floors are for classrooms, specifically reserved for those studying sports related programs, while the 6th and 7th floors combined holds a large area for badminton, tennis, and other sports. The 8th and 9th floors combined holds space for volleyball, table tennis, archery and others. The 10th floor was for basketball and the university's fitness center where athletes can do their weight training and cardio.

It is a little difficult to make reservations for court use, as there are certain time slots reserved for varsity players. It's not free for just anyone to use too, so Kiba paid in advance for it. This meant they couldn't just not show up and expect they can be refunded. That was why it's important he convinced Naruto to come join.

When the 4 of them reached the 6th floor via elevator, they saw Kankurou and Lee already playing. Kankurou was a tall guy with spiky brown hair like Kiba, while Lee was also tall but sports a black hair in a bowl cut hairstyle like his idol Bruce Lee. They gave the two a wave then they went to the locker rooms.

"Here, you can use these clothes." Kiba said, handing a small bag to Naruto. "And my racket."

"Thanks." Naruto accepted. He went inside a stall to change and as soon as he was ready he went out. Kiba waited for him of course, and they walked toward the court. They reserved two courts and Kankurou and Lee were about to finish, the winner looking to be Lee. Ino and Ten Ten came up in a just bit and they did some stretching. Kiba followed suite and told Naruto to do the same. Naruto's shoulders slumped as he was not fond of warm-ups and stretching even though he knew how important they were to injury prevention. Kiba managed to convince him in the end and they were ready by the time Lee and Kankurou finished.

"Okay, I'll go a bit easy on you since it's been a long time since you've played." Kiba said. The usual Naruto would have responded with a 'You mean, I better go easy on you.', but he didn't say anything. Kiba served the shuttlecock and Naruto not so energetically tried to receive it. He was a bit slow and missed the entire thing.

He sighed. He usually hated it when he missed such a slow shot, especially a service but he didn't feel anything like that at all. He picked the shuttlecock and gave it back to Kiba, as it was the one who scored a point that would still serve.

"Come on, you better get ready for this one." Kiba announced. He didn't try to make it land far from Naruto, maybe in consideration and this time the blond was able to receive it. Kiba had no difficulty volleying it back and that time he hit hard which nearly grazed Naruto's left cheek.

"A bit slow over there aren't we?" Kiba teased.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not my fault I'm out of shape." Naruto said, rolling his eyes over his best friend. "Bring out your best serve Dogbreath!"

"Now that's the spirit." Kiba smiled. If he kept this up, he might just be able to bring back the old Naruto that has been missing for the past two weeks. After all, this was all part of his plan to cheer him up and help him take his mind off about that Sasuke incident.

Kiba served again and Naruto received it a bit more easily, while Kiba returned it as hard as he could. Naruto felt his body instantly move and was able to return it back. Kiba was quick though and wasn't reserved into smashing the shuttlecock back. Naruto tried to receive it and swung heavily. He managed to hit it but found himself losing grip on the racket which made the said racket fly over the net and hit Kiba on the face, his reaction a bit too slow to dodge it because of how unexpected it was.

"Ow! Hey, don't throw that thing at me." Kiba whined as he rubbed the spot on his forehead that was hit by the racket. On the other side though, Naruto was laughing uncontrollably, and on the sidelines Lee and Kankurou were too.

"You okay there Kiba?" Naruto asked in the midst of his laughing. He didn't mean to fling the racket but because it's been too long since he played, he couldn't help it. "That was a headshot!"

"Do it again! I didn't take a video of it." shouted Kankurou from the sideline. Ino and Ten Ten also stopped their game to see what was going on.

"You're gonna pay for that Naruto." Kiba warned him. While he wouldn't normally appreciate a hit from a racket, seeing how much it changed Naruto's mood gave Kiba a big smile.

"You're gonna make me?" Naruto retorted, accepting the challenge. "Just wait a bit for me to get accustomed to playing again and I'll beat your ass like I always do."

"Hn. You wish."

And with that their match continued. For the first few rallies, it was all Kiba's points but unsurprisingly, Naruto was slowly catching up with his movement. When Kiba was already at 10 points, Naruto finally scored and from then on was able to score consistently. The set ended up with Kiba winning at 15-11. They only set 15 as the total to reach to win a set.

"Looks like it's my win." Kiba said in victory.

"Best of 3 sets Kiba. I'm going to… beat you." Naruto gasped. He was exhausted. He couldn't believe it in himself that a single set was enough to make him breathe heavily but that was the case.

"We'll see about that but you better get some rest first. You're wheezing like a grandma."

"Then after that." Naruto instantly agreed. He and Naruto went to the bleachers to sit down while Kankurou and Lee got on the court to start with their 2nd set.

"Here, have some of this." Kiba handed Naruto a large bottle of sports drink. Orange flavored just as he liked.

"Thanks." Naruto quickly took the drink and gulped down almost half of it. He was beginning to sweat all over and almost as if his mind was read, Kiba handed him a small towel so he could dry himself up.

"You see, you really wanted to come along." Kiba pointed out.

"I suppose."

"You need physical activity. Release some endorphins. Not brood in your room."

Naruto sighed when Kiba said that. Deep down he did agree. He usually went to the gym to work out and play with his friends some badminton and basketball but he didn't feel like doing any of it the past 2 weeks. His body must have been longing for it but his mind was too preoccupied. He didn't have the energy even if he wanted too.

"I know." he whispered. Kiba was about to reply but Ino came up to the bleachers, her set with Ten Ten looking to have also finished.

"Can you hand me one of the sports drink bottles?" she asked Kiba. He gave her the purple colored one, matching the color of her outfit. She took a few gulps and set the bottle down.

"That was a bit draining. Ten Ten really gives it everything she's got every time she plays. By the way, how've you been Naruto? It's been a long time since I've seen you." she asked. Kiba immediately turned to Naruto, seeing the reaction he gave. Naruto was taken aback, but replied with a hesitant "I'm okay. Just busy."

Kiba forgot that none of their friends knew about what happened between him and Sasuke. Well, it's not like they know that the two have been dating in secret. As far as they believe, the two of them were just very close friends.

"Anyway, how's Sasuke-kun? He's in the NBA now, right? Have you seen him play already? He must have given you free tickets right?"

Naruto was stunned, and Kiba was with the same reaction. Neither of them expected that question. Kiba should have known she might ask about him. After all, she did used to have a huge crush on the star varsity player in high school.

"No, not really." Naruto answered in monotone.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. He just… didn't."

"Hmm, I really thought that since he…"

"Hey Ino!" came a call from Ten Ten, cutting her off. "Let's start the next set."

"Go on, she's calling you." Kiba said. Ino looked at him suspiciously. She wanted to know more about why Sasuke didn't give Naruto tickets but Kiba seemed to be making sure she doesn't learn about it.

"Okay then." she yelled back at Ten Ten before jogging back toward the court.

"Sasuke didn't give me a ticket. I should be there watching his first NBA game two nights ago, but I wasn't." Naruto said out loud, more to himself than to Kiba. "I wanted to at least watch him on TV but I couldn't. It would hurt me too much."

Kiba found himself at loss for words. What was he going to say to that? Things have been going smoothly and all of a sudden Naruto's been reminded of Sasuke again because of Ino. His mind should have been thinking of how he was going to be beating Kiba in the next set and now he was likely to sulk again.

"Naruto, let's…"

"Kiba…" The two of them spoke at the same time. With an awkward exchange of looks, Kiba signaled for Naruto to speak first.

"Let's play! Right now." Naruto declared.

"Well I want to but the four of them are still using the courts."

"We can play doubles. I can team up with Ten Ten and you can team up with Ino. I just really want to play right now."

"I suppose we can do that. They've only just started so we can still ask them if we could play doubles."

"Good."

"What's got you so fired up right now?" Kiba couldn't help but ask.

"Well, just like you told me before. I need to get my mind off Sasuke." Naruto said and gave him a smirk. Kiba didn't know what that smirk meant. Was he really becoming open to the thought of getting his mind off Sasuke, or was it a sad smirk? A smirk of someone in defeat. Like he didn't want to, but he had no other choice.

"Then let's get going."

After almost two hours of playing, all of them were tired except for Lee. That guy didn't know the meaning of exhaustion. All in all, Naruto and Ten Ten won against Kiba and Ino's team in a race to 25 points. Naruto gave Kiba an 'I told you so.' look. It didn't faze Kiba though as he and Naruto had their singles rematches, where Naruto beat Kiba in the 2nd set 15-10 but much to Naruto's disappointment, he fell short in the final set losing by one point against Kiba. This meant Kiba won their match. Naruto vowed however to beat him the next time they played. He also played one set with Kankurou to which he won, and one set against Lee to which he lost.

…

"So, what do you wanna do next?" Kiba asked Naruto. He had just dropped Ino and Ten Ten off at their dorms.

"I wanna watch some anime." he replied.

"Oh, what are you thinking of?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins Season 2 is already complete right?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen it yet though. So, where do we watch it?"

"At your place." Naruto replied in an instant which surprised Kiba.

"Really? You wanna go over there?"

"What, you're not okay with me watching over at you place?"

"No it's not that. Of course I'm okay with it. What I mean is, why the sudden change of mind? You have been kind of avoiding me the past two weeks you know." Kiba reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, but I… might have missed hanging out with you Kiba." Naruto told him, the last half becoming as soft as a whisper. Kiba noticed how Naruto turned his head away when he said the last part and he was almost sure his cheeks just turned red for a bit. "I'll play video games with you like you asked me before."

"That's awesome. My mom and my sister are on a veterinary mission so I have the house for myself plus my class tomorrow is in the afternoon and we can stay up late like old times. You can even sleep over if you want." Kiba offered. His heart was almost swelling with joy. He didn't know how or why, but he wouldn't even want to question why Naruto was becoming so open. If it was because of the badminton plot, then he was thankful it worked.

"Thanks Kiba."

"Let's go then. We can get some snacks along the way."

"Can we take out Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Yes, we can."

To be continued

A/N:

Just a short chapter. It's been so long since the last post. Most of you must have forgotten what this story is about. I don't want to leave this story unfinished so despite battling lack of motivation, I did my best to write this down. I'm hoping to be able to write more. I have a lot of pending chapters for 3 different multichap stories.

Thanks to HitsugayaKitsune for reminding me to write this. Talking with you has helped with my decision to sit down today and write this.


End file.
